Rhuana
Member of the "Pure Hearts", one of the many knightly orders of the Holy Kingdom. She is incredibly fastidious, but a powerful fighter. Sharing the beliefs of the Volunteer Army, she allies with them, but it is incredibly dubious whether she can go along with their harsh lifestyle. —Card bio 'Biography' Background Present I just can't get used to this place... It's dusty, and that overpowering smell... Brr! It gives me goose bumps. Please, would you take me out of here, name? —Encounter Rhuana Rhuana hails from the Holy Kingdom as a member of the Pure Hearts order of knights. As she likes to make it clear, she is but a mere "M-E-M-B-E-R!!" of the order, despite her impressive combat skills and seeming lack of a leader. She appears to join the Volunteer Army simply because it's too "dusty" and dirty around the capital, and she wants to get out of there. In her Tales of Encounter story, "The Holy Silver Knight", Rhuana is being bombarded by fans who constantly refer to her incorrectly as "Goddess" and "Captain". While both are incorrect, she cannot take them as a compliment and gets helplessly frustrated at being labeled something she is not. She says it makes her uncomfortable, and deems them "ridiculous nicknames". She addresses the Hero, putting her faith in the Captain of the Volunteer Army to call her by her correct name, but the player is only given the option to call her goddess or captain. 'Relationships' 'Personality' Eek! Did you just touch me with your filthy hands?! —Encounter Rhuana While having an undeniable outward beauty in her long silver hair and shining silvery armor, it is especially revealed in Rhuana's Tales of Encounters that the Rhuana within isn't exactly shining and pretty. She is shown on a few occasions to have an intense loathe for getting blood on her blade or armor, and frets about it after battle. Pirika refers to her as being a "clean freak". Also in her Tales of Encounters, Rhuana is shown to be quick-tempered and liable to use pent-up frustration in battle, without pause. She is known by many nicknames which irk her, such as "Goddess" and "Captain of the Pure Hearts", the former because of her beauty and the second because she simply acts and gives the appearance of a knight captain. She becomes so scarily angered, that even Kain remarks that he once had a crush on her — which dissipated as soon as he saw the real her, underneath her outward beauty. Some of the team remark that she'll have a hard time finding someone who will want to marry her after realizing what her personality is like. 'Appearances' *'Act 1 Main Story' *'Act 2 Main Story' *'Character Quests' **'Own Quests' ***Tales of Encounters ***Tales of Destiny ***Tales of Bonds **'Other Characters' Quests' ***Tales of Encounters ***Tales of Destiny ***Tales of Bonds *'Side Quests' **The Queen's Ascension **The Longest Day **Academy Festival *'Chain Stories' *'War Chronicle' *'Event Quests' *'Free Quests' **Side Story **Holy Kingdom **Sage's Tower **Lake of Sand Act 1 Main Story Act 2 Main Story Character Quests Side Quests Chain Stories War Chronicle Event Quests Knight's Quest: Pure Hearts, Attack! A request has come to the Volunteer Army from Rhuana's knightly order, the Order of the Pure Hearts. Despite the group's strength, they seem to have no significant achievements to their name. Apparently, due to the order members' unselfish nature, other groups often have taken credit for their deeds. Thus, they now seek companions, promising rewards to their allies if the order may take the credit. The Volunteer Army has accepted this request, and, alongside the order, now stands watch over the village. However, an assassin appears, targeting the life of the captain of the Pure Hearts. In this quest, Rhuana is being targeted by an assassin, who has been sent to eliminate the Captain of the Pure Hearts Order. The assassin is later revealed to be Angelica, who, like most everyone, incorrectly assumed Rhuana was the Captain. When Rhuana finally got the chance to make it clear to Angelica, the assassin bowed out of the fight. As a token of apology, Angelica offers up her blade to Rhuana—which is covered in the blood she has just spilt. Rhuana begins to freak out due to her neat-freak nature, and Pirika rushes in to comfort her. Free Quests 'Trivia' Rhuana speaks of the Captain of the Pure Hearts often, as a "he", in addition, but the Captain has yet to make an appearance in the story. 'Quotes' 'Gallery' Category:Knight Category:Holy Capital Characters